Fugue
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin crossover. Fugue (n) A disturbed state of consciousness
1. Come Dream with Me

**Danny Phantom: Fugue**

 **by: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Chapter I: Come Dream with Me**

 **Danny**

"Three years!" Plasmius hissed as he circled me like predator eyeing his prey. I tried to get up but my legs couldn't bear my wait. "For three years you have vexed me." His eyes glowed with hatred. "Do you know the resources I have at my disposal?" He balled his fist and hit me with an uppercut. "The minds I have at my beck and call. You could have anything," he grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the wall

My back screamed as I hit the cold stone. Vlad walked up to me his fist glowing with power. He told me that he could have been a mentor to me. He threw an ectoblast into my stomach forcing me to my knees. I tried to get up but every time he would attack sending another wave of pain through my body. He asked if it was worth choosing my father over him. "Vla...d...," the elder halfa stopped and looked at me. "Go to...Hell!" I try to spit at him but all that comes up is blood and ectoplasm.

"Hell?" he said smiling, "when I am done with you dear Daniel you will beg for Hell." He kicked me in the chest. Every breath I took made my nerves scream in pain. "If, by some whim of fate, you find yourself in Hell give my warmest regards to Lucifer." He tossed me into the air and threw an ectoblast. The last thing I remember is seeing a green flash before darkness washed over me.

 **Sam**

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as kicked open the door. Vlad turned around and glared at us. I aim the Fenton Foamer at him ready to shoot if he even moved a muscle. Plasmius smiled and laughed saying it was cute that I thought I could harm him. "I am not playing...," he bared his teeth and blasted the weapon from my hands. I went to get my ectopistol but he grabs my arm and throws me into the wall.

"Don't worry Ms. Manson," he said calmly, "destroying you would mean you would see Daniel in the afterlife and I want to deprive him of him of all happiness." He places his foot above my chest when Tucker fired an ecto net at him snaring him to the wall. "A nice...," he said before an electric shock rushed through him. He struggled to break free.

"I'm fine...get Danny out of here!" he nods and picks up our friend before making a run for it. Just as he makes it out the door Vlad breaks free and grabs my neck. "This is for hurting my friend," I told him as I gave a knee to the groin. "DAMN YOU KIDS!" he as he loses his grip on me. I try to make a get away but He grabs my leg pulling him towards him. A tendril of ectoplasm wrapped around my ankles making its way up my legs. "Good night Samantha," was the last thing I heard before I was swallowed up in darkness.

 **Teddy Ruxpin**

"I think these are enough crystals Teddy. I'm starting to get hungry," my friend Grubby said rubbing his stomach. I asked if he ate before we left. "Yes, but I am hungry again." he picks up his bag and searches for something for eat but finds nothing. I ask him if he packed anything before we left. "Yes, but I ate it. Hiking always makes me hungry." I roll my eye and laugh as I tell him we can take a break.

"You can have...," I begin to say as something moves in my sack. I open the bag as Gimmick's pet fob Fuzz jumps out and starts purring. "What are you doing here? Gimmick is probably worried about you," the little fob jumped on my lap and rubbed up against my hand. "We better get you...," Fuzz's ears perk up as he jumps down and hides behind a tree. Before I can ask him what's wrong I hear a noise coming from a bush. "I am sure it's just animal," I tell him as I carefully approach it.

"Teddy, what are you doing? "Grubby asks as I pull back the branches and gasp at what I see. A young perloon, no older than 17, with white hair lay on the ground. He shudders as I gently roll him over on his back. The grass stuck to his body tinting his blood a bright green. "Teddy...," I hear Grubby as I tell to go and get Gimmick. He asks me if I am okay. "Quickly and tell him to bring his black bag!" Grubby nods and takes off as fast he can.

 **Vlad**

"Damn those brats," I said as I reverted back to human and collapsed on the floor. When I am in my ghost form it takes a lot to harm me but once I become human the pain catches up to me "Why does everything I do have to be...a struggle," I pick myself up and take a breath. I look over to the pod which I have encased Daniel's friend. "You should know by now that I _always_ get what I want." I tell her as I pick it up. I can feel her heart beat. "Sleep well."

"You called boss." the voice of Skulker asked as he phased into the room. I tell him I want him to find where Daniel's friend took him. He asks if I want them dead or alive. "Just follow them!" he nods saying this will be a good time to try out his new armor. "Don't worry boss, I paid for it with my own money," He goes on saying how this armor will make him invincible- a claim he has made a thousand times and a thousands times he fails. "They won't get far," he activates his rockets and phases through the ceiling.

I open up a nearby closet and hang the goth on the door. "I do hope you enjoy your stay," I close and lock the door. At least I have this as leverage. I sit down on my chair and take a sip of water. I smiled as I thought of Daniel hanging between worlds by a thread. "This your doing boy. Not mine."

 **Newton Gimmick**

"Fuzz? Where are you boy?" I called out looking for my pet. He was not to long ago but he seems to have vanished. "I have your favorite...," I began to say as Grubby races in the door. He slams it shut and catches his breath. I ask him what's wrong. He says Teddy told him to get me as something happened.

"I...am...not...sure...he... just...," I told him to calm down and then tell what happened. "We were collecting crystals in the forest when he heard something in the bushes. He told me to rush over here and bring you back to the woods and to get your black bag?" my eyes grow wide, I try get more information from the octopede but that is all he have. "Lead the way," I tell him as we head out.

"Gimmick thank goodness you here," Teddy calls out as we arrive at the spot. I ask him if he's all right. He motions for me to come over. Laying in the bushes was a young boy, He was covered in blood and grass. His black clothes were in tatters and sticking to his body. "Is he going to be okay?" I check the boy's pulse and nods. I ask where he came from. "I don't know but Fuzz heard him in there," I turn and see my pet hiding behind Grubby.

"We need to get him to safety. I need you and Grubby to find some branches and make a stretcher," Teddy nods as I tend to our wounded friend. I take a cloth and pour some iodine on it. "I hate do this but this will help you," I gently wash the blood off his face. He shudders but I assure him that he is going to be fine. "Once we make...," I heard a whistle as a cannonball came hurtling towards us. It lands just feet a way from us. I look up at the direction it came from and hope Teddy and Grubby come back soon.

 **Dani**

"Clockwork? You home?" I asked as I phased into his clock tower. Normally he is here to greet me but not today. I heard his voice coming from the Main Observatory. I walk up the steps and peek inside. He was arguing with an Observant about something.

"Our mother is not happy about this Chronos," he waved his hand causing a picture of Danny laying on the couch to appear. "You are to keep him safe." My heart sank at those words as I tried to get a better look at Danny.

"First of all she is your mother not mine," the time master said as he made the image disappear. "I am doing my job and have everything under control." The observant glares at him before phasing out of the room. "You can come in Danielle," he says not even looking at me.

"What was that all about," Clockwork says typical business. I ask him about Danny. He assures me that my cousin is okay but for now I should get some rest. "Is he hurt," a pained expression plays across his face as he changes into an old man and sighs signaling me to come towards him.


	2. The Boy in the Woods

**Chapter II: The Boy in the Woods**

 **Tweeg**

"What are you up to?" I asked watching Gimmick through my telescope as his friends came back. They assembled a stretcher of sorts. They placed what looked like a boy onto it before carrying him away. "Who is that?" I try to get a better look but my telescope is too weak. "LB bring me my other eyepiece," I call for my hench-bounder to come but he's not there. "LB where are you," I walk into the castle looking for him, "of all the times for him to slack off."

I hear him snoring upstairs and follow it to my room. The bounder was laying on my bed. A look of contentment played across my face as I roll my eyes and pull the sheet off him forcing him to ground. "Hey why you do that for I was having a great dream...," I tell him we have no time for such foolishness. "Yeah, yeah Gimmick is stealing your formula," he rolled his eyes as he struggled to get to his feet. I sighed and helped him. "Thanks Twixel, now what's going on?"

"Gimmick's friends found a boy in the woods," I explain to him as he asks what's so important about that. "That's what I want you to find out. Go and spy on them and report back to me what you find." He asks me how he is supposed to do that without being found out. " I take out a small pocket watch from my cloak and tell him to contact me through it.

"Really?" he asks as I placed a the watch around his neck and threw him down the stairs. "All right all right I'm going," he says rolling out the door.

 **Jazz**

"I know Vlad is evil but this beyond even his cruelty," I said once Danny was stable. "How did this even happen?" Tucker told me that Skulker was attacking a delivery truck when Danny tried to stop him. The hunter retreated and Danny followed him to Vlad's mansion. I looked at the calendar on my watch- it was may 7th it was then I knew what happened.

This is the anniversary of the college reunion where we first met Vlad. It seems whenever the day arrives Vlad's sadism reaches it peak. "I don't think we should stay here long," Tucker says looking out a window. "No doubt Vlad is looking for us."

He had a point, we needed to keep moving if we wanted to stay a few step ahead of him. I ask Tucker to get a stretcher out of the closet in the lab. He asks me where are we going. "The Ghost Zone, they will know better on how treat Danny." Danny starts to moan. "Shh it's okay you're safe," I assure him as Tucker comes back. We gently place him on the stretcher and carrying him down to the lab where the Specter Speeder was waiting.

We gently place Danny in the cargo bay and strap him on to a cot. Once he is secure we climb into the front seats and buckle up "Just where are taking him?" Tucker asks concerned as I think for a second. We need to be somewhere Danny will be welcome and able to defend against Plasmius attacks. "How about the Far Frozen?" he asks pointing to it on his Infi-Map app. He says they revere Danny there and Frostbite's army could easily take on whatever Vlad throws at us. I tell him to enter the coordinates into the Ghost Positioning System and open a portal. "You got it."

 **Grubby**

"Careful now," Gimmick says as we gently lower the boy onto his couch. "Let's see if find out who you are," he takes out flashlight and gently open the boy's eyes. The light forces his pupil to shrink. Gimmick says it's a good a sign. "Teddy, do you think you can get me a wash cloth and a basin of water" Teddy nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Who do you think did this to him?" I asked watching the boy shudder. Gimmick shrugs but says whoever did wanted him dead or near death. He takes out a small case and opens it. Inside is a small phial and needle. "Do you have to use that?" I ask nervously. Gimmick explains it help with pain and relax him. He carefully fills the syringe but before he can use it there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it"

I open the door to see the mail grunge with a package. "Delivery for Newton Gimmick," he says taking out a package. I tell him I not Gimmick and is, "that's okay just sign here," he hands me a clipboard and pen. I sign my name on the sheet. "Have a nice day." he says heading out to do the rest of his deliveries.

"Oh good my spectroscope arrived," Gimmick says as he sees the box. I ask what a spectroscope does. "It allows you to see you what makes up light." He gently opens and takes out what looks some small telescope with a glass pyramid. He tells me to point it at the sunlight. "What do you see?"

"I see a rainbow but there a lot of black lines on the rainbow. He tells me the black lines tell him what made up the light source. In the case of the Sun it's Hydrogen and Helium. "Wow." he says that we can use on stars to find out what elements compose them.

"Gimmick, could you come here," Teddy asks as we return the room. He is cleaning the boy's face with the cloth. "I think there is something wrong with him. Look at his blood," he shows us the rag which was now tinted green and red. "What does green blood mean?" Gimmick examines him but says he's never seen anything like it. He takes a thermometer from his bag and gives to Teddy. He say that if the boy has a fever it means he has infection of some kind.

Teddy places it into the boy'ss mouth but the red liquid in it goes down instead of up. "That can't be right," our friend says looks at the thermometer. "18.5oC that's half of what it should be. If this was right he shouldn't even be alive. "He doesn't seem to be suffering from hypothermia. Teddy can you look after him while I do some research." he asks as the inventor leaves to get some books from his lab.

 **Sam**

I shudder as I feel something cold touch my back. My eyes open and I find myself in darkness. I try to move but it's there isn't much room. I then remember that Vlad had captured me. I reach out a hand and feel the clammy ectoplasm surrounding me. I try to push my out but I can't penetrate the susbtance. "I wouldn't fight if I were you," Vlad's voice said as the slime crawled away from my eyes and nose. "I must say I am impressed you managed to distract me long enough to get Daniel out of here." a wave relief washed over me but I had no time to celebrate. "I would control your breathing Ms. Manson don't use your all your oxygen or exhaust yourself." I glare at him.

The slime covers my nose again and starts to panic. I start to scream and yell. Vlad smiles and remove the slime from my mouth. "You better watch your back. Once Danny finds out what happens he will kick your sorry ass back...," he seals my mouth up again laughs.

"Daniel is no condition to do anything. You may have got to him safety but it's too late. He should be succumbing to wounds shortly. Just like how you will start to suffocate if you keep fighting. I try to calm myself but just being in the same room with Vlad makes me mad. "And don't think about hastening your demise on purpose. I will revive you. Like I said death shall have you this day." he laughs as slime convers my eye sna walks away.

 **Teddy Ruxpin**

The boy starts to moan and begins to toss and turn, "Take it easy," I tell him placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. I look at his tattered clothes. I could make the letter D emblazoned on them. "D?" he begans to moan again. "Gimmick could you come here," I call out as the boy's flutter open.

He looks at me fore second before covering his eyes with the blanket. I assure him that I am not going to hurt him. He slowly removes the blanket from his face. I introduce myself to him and ask him his name. He thinks for second but looks sad as he can't remember it. I ask if I can call him D from the letter on his clothes. He thinks for a second before nodding.

"Who are you talking to Teddy," Gimmick asks as he comes in the room and sees the boy alive. "Well it is certainly propitious to see you return to consciousness," D looks confused for moment. I tell him that his way of saying it's good to see him away. "I am Newton Gimmick and who might you be?"

"He can't remember anything. I call him D because of this," I show him the shredded letter D on his chest. Gimmick strokes his mustache for a second before running back to his workshop saying he can help with D's memory. The boy gets nervous but I assure him that Gimmick wouldn't hurt him. I hand him a glass of water to him and he takes a sip.

"Thank you,"he says in a weak voice. I ask him what happened to him that he ended up like this. He tries to remember anything but comes up blank. "It's okay D," he hands me the glass again. "You should really rest up," I tell him as he makes himself comfortable as he can and tries to sleep.

"I've searched through all books and I can't find anything on what he went through." Gimmick says picking up a book on the floor. I ask him about D's temperature. "The only thing I could find was an entry on cold torture." he flips through pages until he finds what he looking for. "However with his temperature that low he shouldn't be alive." Grubby asks about magic. "That's a good point, but magic is out of my purview," he admits.

"What about Leota, she might know something." Gimmick says that's a good idea and asks Grubby to find the woodsprite. "While he's gone we'll tend to our new friend." he says heading into the kitchen to make D something to eat."

 **Skulker**

"What is taking so long, I have prey to catch," I complained as Technus adjusts some dials on a computer. He tells me to be patient as he almost done with the armor. "I thought you said you were finished?" I ask him as he says that he just needs to calibrate him.

"You can't rush these things, Skulker," Nicolai says looking at monitoring. For the amount of money I am paying him I should already have it. "If you think you can do better be my guest," he says as I roll my eyes. "Don't worry it's almost...DONE!" he looks up triumphantly. "Just activate it with your voice," he says as I smile.

"Activate stealth mode," I say as the cloaking device switches on. Technus says not even a ghost detector could find me. Excellent, just what I need to do away the whelp's friends. "The ecto missiles are heat seeking so it will follow the victim no matter where he goes. "For once you seem to have succeeded in something. If I wasn't in a hurry I would celebrate," I tell him as I phase out of his lab and begin my search.


	3. Unknown Territory

**Chapter III: Unknown Territory**

 **LB**

"LB do this! LB do that," I complained as I walked into the woods. Tweeze thinks he's so smart but one day I'll show him "The boy's probably...," it was then I heard someone coming. It was that octopede. He's probably out looking for something to eat. "Maybe I can...," just then I heard a noise. I look down at watch around my neck. It was glowing. I use my nose to turn it on.

"Well what have you found out?" Twixel's voice comes through the device as image appears on the clock face. I tell him I am still in the woods. "Quit slacking LB, I want to know about the boy." I roll my eyes he can be so bossy sometimes. I ask why does care so much about the boy anyway. "If Gimmick has him he knows something." Typical Tweex answer.

I see the octopede again and follow him. "Where are you heading?" I hear the boss's voice coming through the watch. "Sorry Twix can't hear you," I turn off the device and follow the fool.

"Leota are you here?" he starts to climb a tree. "Gimmick needs your help." that pesky woodsprite flies out asking what's wrong. "Me and Teddy were collecting crystal when we found something." She looks at Grubby strangely as he tells her that they found a boy. "Gimmick thinks he's magic and wants you to check him out."

"Where did you find the boy?" Leota asks curiously, "In the crystal fields. He was in pretty bad condition." the little pest tells Grubby to lead the way.

"Tweek is going to be happy about this," I follow close behind them.

 **Jazz**

"How's he doing," Tucker asks as I adjust the IV. I tell him he's stable for now but we need to get Frostbite ASAP. I still can't believe that Plasmius would sink so low as to inflect this much damage on him. He better hope that we never see his slimy hide again or...the speeder came to a grinding halt.

"What's going on?" I ask making my way to the cockpit. My jaw dropped at what I was seeing. Klemper and the Box Ghost were arguing. "Of all the days for those two to act up!"

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked taking a box from the Box Ghost. His 'friend' snatched the box back before blasting him.

"Can we go another route," I ask Tucker as he punches in some coordinates. While he is doing that I spot Vlad's geezer squad fly by. "We have to hurry" the tehcnogeek says he's going as a fast as we can. "I see Vlad's birds. He must have summoned them."

"Route recalculated," the computer finally says as a portal opens and we zoom through it.

I go back to check on Danny, "Don't worry Frostbite will be able to help you," I gently stroke his hair and wipe some of the dried blood off his face. I gently open one of his eyes. It was buzzing around like a moth. He must be having a dream of some kind. "I just hope it's pleasant."

 **Newton Gimmick**

"Can I have another peanut butter sandwich, please," D asks as I nod and go into kitchen to make some more. I tell him that I am pleased that his appetite is coming back. "It feels like I haven't eaten in ages." I tell him that it's because he was out cold for so long. He looks at me strangely like he's trying figure something out. I ask him if he's all right, "I don't know...I can't seem to remember heading into the woods,"

"Where in Grundo are you from D?" Teddy asks unfurling a map on the table as I came in with the sandwiches. He looks at map saying nothing looks familiar to him. "Well we're here in Gimmick Valley," He points out the house on the map. D asks about Grundo. "Yes, it's the name of the land we're in." D does a double take for a second and rubs his eyes.

"Are you all right," I ask him filling his glass with more milk. He nods says he just thought he saw something strange. I examine the map carefully trying to figure out what he say. He tells me he saw a face on the map. "A face?" I take off my glasses and wipe them clean. He says it's probably just his mind playing tricks on him. "Probably, but let me know if you see it again,"

"You said you had something to help me remember doctor," D says as I tell him just to call me Gimmick. I am working on a device that scans a person's mind. "You think we could try it?" I tell him once he's rested up a bit we'll try it.

"Gimmick you here?" Grubby asks as he comes in the door. Teddy runs up to him and asks if he found Leota. "I sure did," the woodsprite flies in the room and asks what this all about. "We found a boy in the woods, he's been showing strange signs. We think it might be magic related."

She flies over to D and looks at him. "I've never seen him before," she says as D's eyes follow her intently. "Do you live near the Crystal Fields?" she asks as he shrugs. He tells her he doesn't even remember coming here. Her face falls for at those words. Grubby asks her what's wrong. "I've seen something like this before but it's not good."

"What's not good?" D asks his hands shaking. Leota tells him to rest and she'll explain it later. "If you know something I don't I want to know it." Leota sighs and says the memory wipe is a toll M.A.V.O uses on it's prisoners before they enslave them. "Who's Mavo?" he asks confused.

"It's not a who but a what. M.A.V.O stands for 'Monsters and Villains organization. It's a society comprised of the worst of the worst." I explain as D turns pale. "Don't worry D you're safe here." I assure him that we won't let them take him back.

I motion for Teddy, Grubby and Leota to follow him to my lab. "What's wrong?" Grubby asks. I warn them that if D escaped from M.A.V.O they are probably searching for him. We need to be on guard and let no one except the three of us enter the house. "How can we know if it's really us? I mean they probably have some sort of magic to trick us."

"I have it, we'll give a whistle," Leota says whistling a tune. She turns to me as I copy it followed by Teddy and Grubby. "Good," she looks at my books. I ask her what she's looking for. "Magic books I need to read up for a bit. I tell her I only have science books. She sighs and says she's going back to her school to get some books that might be helpful. "Remember to listen for the whistle," she says flying out the door.

 **Vlad**

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you Samantha. You don't want to run out of air," I tell my guest as I watch the prison rock back and forth. I turn my attention to my injuries. "You did put up quite a fight. Then again that was never...," my ghost vultures phase into the room. "What took you so long?" I ask them as they look at each other.

"Matlock was on, it was a really good episode," I roll my eyes as Anacletus looks at my wounds. "You know _shef_ you should really get that looked at. It could get _infektad,"_ I thank him for his medical expertise and tell him to go back to why they were late. "Oh yeah we spotted the boy's friends in the Ghost Zone." Why didn't Skulker alert me to this. "They seemed to be in a hurry."

"Where were they headed?" I ask him curiously. He said they were headed towards the south. "There is nothing there but the...get out!" I tell him as they fly away. "I should have known they would go to him." I activate the tracker I installed in the hunter's armor.

"He seems to be heading in the right direction," I notice him following Daniel's vehicle. I look up at my guest. "I hope you said your goodbyes to the boy. You will never see him again." I walk over to the cocoon and place a hand on it. I could feel her heartbeat. "Wise choice," I smile.

 **Tweeg**

"LB should be there by now," I said it seems like forever since that dunce set out. I take out a pocket watch and activate it. "LB, did you make it," I demand to know as the bounder jumped in fright. He says next time I should warn him when he does it. "Next time I'll have your head or whatever. Did you find out anything about Gimmick's guest?" I ask impatiently.

"Did I, you're going to be super rich Tweeze," my eye light up at those words. "Turns out the boy is an escaped M.A.V.O prisoner. I bet if you return him the Supreme Oppressor will pay you handsomely." He says as I think up a plan. The child must have some kind of power if they had him. Maybe power enough to turn buttermilk into gold. "Did you hear me Tweek?" he asks as I walk into my lab.

"It must be around here somewhere," I rummaged through my boxes looking for a book. "I know I saw it in here...yes here it is," I pick up a large book on alchemy. I flip through the pages until I find a spell to disguise myself. "Let see, I need two ounce of bitteroot, two pinches of swamp slime, and the petals from _Falsumflore faciemtua."_

"Twixel did you hear me?" LB ask looking at me strangely. "You are going to deliver the boy to Quellor?" he asks as I tell him to go find me the flower I need for my potion. "Perhaps you didn't hear me boss. M.A.V.O will pay a lot of money to get their prisoner back." I tell him other plans and I need that flower. "You're thinking up something else, aren't you?" I tell him my plan is ten times better than his and I need that flower. "Whatever you say Tweed," he sighs as I close watch.

 **Clockwork**

"He did what?" Dani asked worried for her cousin's safety. "He knows the fruit loop is at his meanest this time of year." I remind that Daniel has always been headstrong and foolish. She laughs and asks if there is anything she can do to help

"Yes, you can get some rest. Until Danny is better you have to take his place as protector of Amity Park," I tell her as she glares at me. "You asked me what you can do and I answered." She tells me that is not what she meant. I sigh and tell her I need her to go the library and fetch a book at these coordinates. I hand her a piece of paper.

"I am your student, not your butler," she complains as I assure her what is in that book will help Danny. She looks at me confused. "Have I ever steered wrong, Danielle," she shakes her head and rushes off to get the book.

"You know her quest is in vain." one of the Observants chimed in. "No matter what she finds it is up to our mother determine his fate. I smile and tell them I don't believe in fate and certainly not in their mother. "Your blasphemy is not amusing." I tell them that I wasn't going for amusing. They look at each other and phase out of the room leaving me in peace.


	4. Lullaby

**Chapter IV: Lullaby**

 **Leota**

"Now let's see," I said flying into the school. I wasn't sure what kind of magic this D possess so I better cover my bases. " The Inner Secrets of Sorcery," I pick up a large book and flip through it. I saw glance at the pages I hear something outside. "Who's there?" I look out the window but see no one. "It must be my imagination." I return to my reading.

One passage catches my eye- the alteration of spirits. According to the text certain powerful magical beings can alter their spirits "Is that what we're dealing with. I wouldn't put past MAVO to test it out in of their slaves," I had never witnessed it but from I felt with D it's a...there was noise outside again. "I'm warning you!" there is no one there "I better get back to Gimmick's," I grab my books and fly back to his house.

"Gotcha!" a voice said as a bounder jumped up and tried to snatch me. "You're not going anywhere woodsprite," I teleport out of his grasp. He growls about to attack again when the medallion around his neck starts glowing. "Of all the times...," I use this to make my get away.

 **Frostbite**

"What is it General Cryos," I ask looking up to see my top solider kneeling before me. He tells me that Great One's transport landed outside the city. "Excellent, I'll go...," the general stops me saying he is gravely injured. "How?" I ask worried for my friend.

"He must have been in an attack. He's barely conscious and lost a lot of blood." he explains as I order him to have our medics meet his craft and take him to the infirmary. "Yes my lord," Cryos bows before leaving me. I race out of the throne room and head for the infirmary to wait.

"Frostbite!" a voice calls out as Jazz races up to me. "Thanks for helping us." I tell it is my honor to help the Great One. "I've never seen Vlad act with such violence," I ask her if it was the scoundrel Plasmius who did this. "Scoundrel is not strong enough word to describe the perverted half ghost." Her eyes shone with anger as she stamped her foot on the ground.

The two medics come and with Danny in stasis pod. "Shall we prepare a healing bath?" one of them ask as I shake my head. He needs to recover mentally before we treat his body. They remove the youth from the pod and place on a bed. His sister asks what's wrong with him. "He's sustain severe mental trauma. His mind has retreated to heal," the medic explains as she looks at his wounds. "He will get better?" She asks looking to me as I knew the answer.

"That depends on Danny," I tell her as she tries not to cry.

 **D**

"How are you feeling?" Teddy asks me as Gimmick checks my vitals again. I tell him I starting to feel better just a bit uncomfortable. "Gimmick said that's the stitches," he explains as I adjust the clothes Teddy gave me to wear "Sorry if they are little large," he apologizes as I tell I am just to get those blood drenched clothes off me.

"Speaking of your clothes, I was wondering if you could solve a puzzle for us," Gimmick asks me why my blood was green. "I am familiar with many maladies but never seen red and green blood?" I try to think back to what happened but there is something blocking me from remembering. "Still having trouble?" he asks worriedly as I nod. "If you're up to it we can try my invention now." Before he can get up Leota comes flying back into the house. She catches her breath for a moment before giving out a whistle.

"We have a problem. I was attacked by bounders on my way back," I ask her what a bounder. She picks up a book and flips to a page. She pointed to what looked a mini dinosaur without arms. "They are dangerous creatures and if they're about Tweeg isn't far behind."

"Do you think he's going to try to bring D back to MAVO?" Grubby asks worriedly. Gimmick assures him that they won't let anything happen to me.

"Who's Tweeg?" I ask confused. Teddy explains that Tweeg lives nearby and he's always trying to attack them. He thinks we have the key to turning buttermilk into gold. "Do you think he might be working for MAVO?" he shrugs saying we can't be too careful.

"We'll worry about that later, let's focus on the mystery at hand," Leota says opening another book. "I want you to close your eyes and visualize the magic in you. I close my eyes and try to picture it. "Think of it like energy flowing from within to your hand." I feel something in my like a cold fire. It traveled from my spine to my hand. "Very impressive," I open my eyes and see my hand glowing green.

"Amazing," Gimmick observes astounded. Leota says that I have definitely magic in me. "What else can you..." he asks when we hear something hit the side of the house. "Tweeg must be in a bad mood," he observes,

 **Dani**

"E33- mythology," I said floating up to the shelf and picking up a silver book. "Ancient Spirits and Deities," Why on earth would Clockwork this he knows everything about the subject. I open it up when I hear Clockwork talking to someone.

"How is he Frostbite?" Clockwork's voice echoes through the tower. I know they are talking about Danny. The leader of the Far Frozen says he's stable but still comatose. He tells Clockwork that the others are asking if could use his powers to accelerate the healing. "He needs to recover on his own rousing him from his sleep would be disastrous."

"Sleep?" an idea enters my mind as I flip through the book. "Let see Gods of Sleep," I find a page about sleep deities. It says the god of sleep is the youngest son of the goddess of night. If anyone can help it will be him. The book shows a map to his castle. "There's a gateway to his realm at the edge of the Zone." I pick up the book and sneak my way out.

 **LB**

"What are you doing, why aren't you getting my flower!" Tweek asks as I roll my eyes. I told I ran into that pest of a woodsprite. She was getting books about magic. That kid may have more power than we thought. "If that is the case get me that flower!" he bellows.

"Do you remember the last time you made a potion? I was covered in blue spots." Tweeze says that was because I messed up the formula. "If I recall you were the one who said to get the green deathwing mushroom." He rants on about how it was my fault and I always slack off. "All right I'll get your flower," I tell him turning off the watch and giving whistle.

Two bounders, one blue and the other purple jump out of the woods. "Tweeze needs to find falsisfacet... a blue flower that changes to gold when exposed to the sun. It should grow in the dismal swamps. The blue one looks at me nervously. "It is perfectly safe if you follow the path and don't veer from your course." They still just look at each other and then to me. "When we get the kid back to Quellor, I'll make sure you get some of the gold," they finally nod and take off to find it.

I climb up on a barrel and look in at Gimmick's. The fairy is looking him over, "Now imagine your magic is like a comet soaring through the sky," the kid nods and waves his hand creating a glowing green trail of energy. "You're quite the fast learner D," she says as he smiles. "Did using your magic bring any memories back. Sometimes we magic users remember things once we get back to using magic."

"I'm sorry Ms. Leota, I don't. I can't even remember how I got this magic," he apologizes. She tells him it's okay and get some rest as magic and take out a lot out of a person. "Okay thank you for the lessons," he says laying on the couch.

If that kid has that kind of power the bounty on his head must be quite a pretty penny. "Twixel will be pleased" as I hopped away to alert the boss.

 **Sam**

"Got to keep calm," I tell myself as I try to control my breathing. The key is not to panic. I tried to shift my weight but the slime was wrapped too tightly around me. "Maybe I can...," I tried to move my hand so I could grab my athame necklace so I could cut myself free. I sucked my stomach as far I can giving my arm space to move. "Almost...," suddenly the ectoplasm around my chest and torso loosed and I as allowed to breathe.

"Trying to break free," Vlad asked as he stared at me. "I must give you credit but it is in vain," he grabs my necklace and tears it off. I tell him to give it back or else. "I don't think so," his hand glows with ghost energy melting it. I tell that was a gift from grandmother. "All the more reason to destroy it." He places his hand on my chest sealing up in the slimy prison. He tightens so I cannot move an inch.

I try to turn my head so not to suffocate. I can hear Vlad talking to someone but can't make out what he's saying. "okay...stay calm...," I notice a small crack in the slime near my right hand. "I...wonder...," I began to claw at it making it larger until I get my hand on the outside. I start tearing at the slime until the hole is large enough to stick my legs through. "One...two...three," I slide my way out. "Finally," I said as I fall into a heap on the floor.

"She's heading where?" Plasmius asks as a voice replies in Yiddish. _"English, bite,"_ the voice tells him that she is heading towards the western frontier of the Ghost Zone. "Trying to go over my head," the voice asks if he should follow her. "No it will be a miracle if she survives." He must be talking about Dani.


End file.
